


[地下通道]G口

by achailulu



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achailulu/pseuds/achailulu
Summary: 吉他手+酒吧店员桑田   *    剧场小爱豆/卖唱人 岳明辉#非现背 #ooc #车





	[地下通道]G口

  
真实人生中，  
我们往往在大势底定无可更改时才迟迟进场，  
又在胜负未分的浑沌中提早离席。

  
桑田凌晨四点半等到了今日最后一位客人离店，稍作打扫再断电，背起搁在门口的吉他，转身将酒馆的卷帘门拖下锁好走人。

  
冬季夜长，从店里走出来是高架起的立交与空阔公路，五环下疾走的风撕开星光。站在褊狭的胡同口稍稍抬头一望，便能瞧见路那一头望京CBD高耸入云的楼群。这个城市像一只巨大的冷冻集装箱，这边的猪肉只是比那一边晚些冻上，如何都要被拆分入腹。地下通道的顶灯透着冷绿的光，灌入冬季的冷风，最远端的G口因为那一侧旧街区拆迁又逢新楼盘烂尾而关闭了地铁闸口，留下一段昏暗的地下通道久而久之变成了夜行生物的好去处。

  
走进G口之后桑田才给岳明辉拨去电话把他喊醒，五点多的时候远远看见岳明辉裹着大衣戴着帽子捂得像个窜天炮仗，但下半身还是如同十几岁小青年耍单，零度晨雾里一条破洞牛仔裤裸着大腿根，膝盖上不知因为跳舞磨的还是冻的，红痕隐约可见。

  
待走近后，果不其然这厮一脸没睡醒想砸香水的起床气，嘴角向下，眉头打结，揉着眼睛看向靠在墙根的桑田。

  
“我回北京半宿没睡安稳，结果丫天快亮电话才打过来。”

  
吉他手笑着从墙边起身，把那个充气大炮仗的手从眼皮上拿下来，把自己的双臂环过去揽紧，脸在睫毛上轻轻的一驻。

  
整夜胸腔里积聚的寒气在偷得了一个吻后变得潮湿，只有夜行生物自己心里知道他有多么喜欢现在怀里这个滚烫的黎明。

  
入场故事是个不太喜人的雨天。

  
那日桑田前夜吹了风有点感冒，但照例得晚上七点去店里上班。老板祁哥不在，他发小拉着几个外地同学来喝酒。南方口音的秃头男人逮到机会就摸他的手，嘴里念着弹吉他人的手指才有技巧与力量云云。开门做人情买卖，客人没杀人放火桑田就统统得嘴角向上，他被摸得鸡皮疙瘩顺着指尖薄茧一路起到后脑，头皮发麻又没法摆臭脸只能打哈哈，找个理由撤出店站在大雨里骂了句cnm，背上吉他十二点便提前走人。

  
只穿了一件短袖白T还没打伞，被当做病假借口的轻微感冒在当夜的瓢泼大雨里迅速发酵成十步一个喷嚏。桑田的摩托车完全无法在这样的天气行驶，空荡的公路没有一辆出租车经过，他怕宝贝吉他再淋下去要出毛病只好躲进地铁口先等雨停。

  
檐下站了没有三分钟，吉他手即使感冒也分外灵敏的耳朵听出隐约的吉他扫弦，从他身后纵深的地下通道另一远端传来。

  
那一端的G口不久前已经废弃，此时响起的声音又是望京哪个雨夜怪谈？

  
桑田寻着声音过去，地下通道半吊子水准的琴声断断续续传过来，倒是人声好听太多。

  
“哥们儿！点歌吗？五块钱一首！”

  
说话人瞧见桑田便吆喝起来，一嘴京腔，桑田看不出他的年纪，只觉得有着少年人和青年人之间的稚嫩与粗粝。那人坐在通道左侧的大理石高台上，篮球服外罩着宽大的牛仔外套，蓬松短发在潮湿空气里炸开，露出一根细白的脖子，锁骨边缘隐约看见有一块纹身。下面两条腿搁在大理石台子边缘荡来荡去，晃得桑田因重感冒而肿胀的太阳穴突突直跳。

  
鬼使神差的，桑田从兜里摸出一张湿透的十块钱，扔进那人的吉他盒子里。

  
“随便唱吧。”

  
“行，那我就看着来了。”说着便低头开始摆弄自己的吉他，几缕额发被通道里的微风吹的在空气里似是悬浮起来。

  
桑田把自己的琴盒卸下来放在地上，然后靠在了一旁的墙边。卖唱人面前只桑田一个观众，空荡荡的G口，人的影子和声音都被拖得很长很长，他抱着吉他开心到像要沿着这条地下通道起飞。一首歌的时间，刚刚好够吉他手回忆起自己在这个城市集装箱里做了多久的冷冻猪，又有多久没有写歌，最初做夜行生物时以为会降临的种种故事在日复一日的奔波里只变成二十代人的生计这个永恒命题。

  
“卡祖笛，你还会这个！”那人唱完看见桑田脖子上挂着的银色物什便从石台上跳下，抱着自己的吉他凑过来。大概是真的自来熟，又或实在不习惯冷场，他将脑袋凑近了看吉他手的脖子上挂的卡祖笛，近到吉他手能看到他软软的浓密的睫毛，呼出的一道温热气流就这样喷在桑田湿透发冷的前胸上。

  
令人头昏脑涨的感冒，浑身湿黏狼狈的衣裤，还有模糊不清的镜片。桑田并不太确定自己身处于现实还是方才联想到的什么都市怪谈庄周梦，这条地下通道自带的混响把一切声响卷成漩涡，桑田觉得自己大概发烧了，一块冷冻猪肉要下锅。

  
“…对，我是……我是搞音乐的。”

  
“我也……我也在学音乐。”年轻人好像开始打算说我也是，不知道为什么又改了口。

  
“那还有一首，你要听什么？”

  
“《追梦人》。”

  
“不太会弹。”

  
“我来。”

  
任子墨坐在吧台前琢磨了很久，小胖手里的Duuel小胖玻璃瓶颠来倒去滚了三滚，还是觉得不对劲。

  
从他六年前认识桑田的那一天起，这个男人和他的吉他就如同树干与藤蔓缠绕生长在一起，除了手里这几斤金属木头没见过他在意什么旁的。

  
然而算上刚才那次，桑田已经第四次向他提起岳明辉了。

  
“你见过他？”

  
“谁？”被问的吉他手低首露出标志性猫嘴公示笑。

  
“岳明辉啊还能谁，算上前天，桑田你已经非常不、明、显的拿着那个小剧场视频拐弯抹角问我四遍这个白金头发的人了。”

  
“哦，是吗。”

  
吉他手又开始低头沉默地调试自己的吉他。

  
“所以你和他熟吗？”

  
闷了半天，吉他手还是没忍住再问了一句。

  
  
桑田头一回翘班去看岳明辉的剧场表演是在地下通道遇到他的两个月之后了。

  
难得白日里清醒的吉他手午后坐在末等票位的角落，场内有些乱糟糟的，他远远看着台上白金头发的青年，穿着亮片薄纱装饰的夸张骑士服跳一些不算太复杂的歌舞，身上挂着的那把吉他更像是同亮片薄纱一样的装饰品，修长四肢偶尔随大幅度动作而裸露，急速呼吸时汗水流经胸口的起伏像是流淌的山脉。二、三百人的小剧场坐得满当当几乎都是姑娘，最前排的倒是几个男生喊得最卖力，台上的互动朝向哪里就引得那一片声嘶力竭。一束追光在桑田愣神的空档直直打过来，投到他所在的方向，台上的歌手便朝向桑田这里投掷出手中的纸飞机或其他饭撒，桑田恍惚间看见化着浓重眼妆的小爱豆朝他举了举吉他。追光很快转移，台上的人也随之朝向它处。

  
此后的几周，夜行生物把自己的起床闹钟调早到了下午一点，又在某日走到窗口缴了剧场Fanclub的年费，继续缩在阴影里看台上的人。桑田慢慢摸索明白这方小天地的法则，岳明辉大概是他们的队长，每每早已跳得汗水淋漓，却站的笔直带着自己的队员鞠躬致辞，在间歇还要负责抛接包袱炒热气氛。看上去自信甚至强大，岔说串唱云山雾绕总能将场子托住，任何人的情绪都会体贴到。

  
在地下通道弹着走音吉他，一副吊儿郎当疯疯癫癫样子的卖唱年轻人；眼前这个站在光束下，包裹在亮片里，不停躬身致谢的剧场偶像。

  
大概是吉他手不巧见到了平行时空的另一个岳明辉。

  
又或许那个岳明辉也只有吉他手见过。

1 

大雨转中雨，湿度77%。

  
头回碰见桑田时坐的大理石台，高度适合做爱。

  
“过来。”岳明辉仰起身，用胳膊撑住。

  
桑田没有迟疑，废弃的G口也不乏会被误闯之人看到的可能，但那人再问一次他还是毫无疑问会走上前。

  
岳明辉低头想要吻住吉他手的鼻梁又被他脸上该死的镜框挡住，随即没好气的摘下扔掉，还不等桑田抬手制止便堵上了唇，把软软的舌尖送进去，抓住吉他手后颈的头发让他更仰向自己。岳明辉感觉到下面顶到的那个物件已经硬挺的抵住自己的大腿内侧，于是左手凭着意识向下想要解开吉他手的皮带，反复无果后被桑田按住。

  
“你怎么这么爱忙活，嗯？”额头相抵，两人刚刚分离的唇齿间还勾连着唾液。

  
“我来。”

  
说罢把方才接吻时滑下台子的人往上托了托，吉他手双臂在常年的练习里肌肉结实有力，拨弄琴弦的手指此时终于派得旁的用途，小偶像下面鼓起的山丘在桑田手指快速的撩拨下紧紧顶住牛仔裤的布料，让他因为束缚而难受的轻摆下臀，蹭得桑田欲望愈发坚硬。

他最初见到岳明辉时，那人坐在光滑的大理石台上晃着小腿，踝骨和脚趾在黑色人字拖映衬下白得发亮，笼上地下通道沾了雨天湿气的绿光。吉他手突然清楚的明白自己对眼前人的早在最初就埋下欲求，又在日复一日角落的窥探里膨胀生长，如今要从脖颈到脚踝通通拆吃入腹才可能痛快。

  
他抬手将岳明辉的双腿都放在石台，褪下的衣裤胡乱堆积在身下，倾身嘴唇顺着耳侧一路绵延向下，掀开上衣看到粉色的乳头上方有一颗痣，肩头纹身终于显了全貌，桑田在那处盘桓许久，唆到身下的人痛得拿手推他才作罢。与此同时，吉他手的手指依然没有闲着，从岳明辉潮红的眼眶和身体轻微颤栗来看被伺候的很舒服。他胸口向上拱的幅度变大，嘴里含糊不清的发出些单字，像是快要到了，桑田加快了手指的速度，低头又吻了的唇。

  
谁知桑田才刚给释放后的岳明辉做好扩张，埋入准备动作，通道另一侧拐角便有声音响起，这种几周也不见得有活人来的地方偏偏就是要和桑田作对。岳明辉听见人声后穴一紧，夹得桑田低声爆了句粗口差点交代出去。随即一把揽住石台上的人的腰，比刚才更紧的结合在一起。

  
“艹…嗯……你快出去！有人要过来了！”岳明辉被猛的贯穿于是双手死命的抓紧吉他手的胳膊。

  
桑田趴近了咬住他的耳朵，“抱紧我，用腿。”

  
脚步声越来越近，岳明辉再来不及做什么别的动作，只能夹紧抱住吉他手不敢动，任他托住往通道更深更暗处挪动。

  
“那边好黑啊。别过去了。”来人朝后面的同伴说。

  
暗处的吉他手又向里顶了一下。

  
“也对，说不定有耗子呢，走吧。”

  
人声渐渐远去。

  
“操你妈听见了吗耗子，说你呢。”岳明辉被顶的小腿都有些痉挛，骂完狠狠在吉他手的肩膀上啃了一口。

  
“耗子正忙着呢，没空听骂。”重新回归原位的吉他手总算能在那处潮湿温热的地方驰骋，加足了劲儿四处寻找岳明辉的敏感点。终于顶到一处时大理石台上的人呻吟出声脚趾蜷缩，向后仰露出项上喷张血管，手臂无意识的拍打石台，桑田乐得解锁更多种模样的岳明辉，便停下动作等身下这个骂骂咧咧的人求他。

  
吉他手的突然停止立马引起了岳明辉的不满。

  
“丫要是肌无力性无能了趁早说，换我上你。”

  
桑田是真的想封了这张嘴，但又觉得可爱。

  
他真是没救了。

  
岳明辉最近觉得自己大概摊上事儿了。

  
果然不应该突发奇想找自己粉丝做炮友，一不小心就碰上个认真的。作孽。

  
任子墨那天载他去桑田的酒吧一脑门猪鼻子插大葱的装蒜劲儿，果不其然到了地方发现二十岁年轻小胖早已在无知无觉中成长为一位皮条客，跟岳明辉说他一朋友是自己粉丝，还是Fanclub里交年费的那种。

  
“你好，岳明辉。”看到桑田的第一眼岳明辉眼睛就亮了。吉他手低下头嘴里咬着拨片的样子太对他的胃口，岳明辉伸手微笑露出尖利的虎牙，磨刀霍霍准备狩猎。

  
交了年费，那更方便不是吗。

  
好像还真不是。

  
岳明辉的公司拉资排了新曲，剧场的情况变得比之前好太多，他们去外地的机会也变多了。原本时间固定的剧场表演逐渐演变成天南海北的站台商演。桑田依然只在夜里醒着，上下班前后的一点时间也很难与岳明辉这样的白日偶像合上齿轮。

  
桑田凌晨五点关店以后给岳明辉打来电话，说G口见。岳明辉其实不太明白吉他手对那条地下通道有什么执念，但他对这些都无甚所谓，和桑田还是去宾馆更多，偶尔打野便当情趣了。

“我想你。”大多数时候吉他手话不多，但会直白的告诉岳明辉自己对他的喜欢和欲望，他拥着怀里没睡清醒的小明星，深深的，深深的，嗅着此时空气里一切气味因子。

  
岳明辉挪了挪下巴给自己找了个更舒服的地方没说话，他还困得不行，一句话不想讲。连续半个月天南海北的跑，胳膊腿像被碾了八遍，昨晚又因为等桑田的电话没睡安稳。他自己也不清楚听见桑田每次跟自己提情爱二字的心情，日复一日的忙碌他已经要照顾太多人的心情，吉他手的日常表白不愿废气力的被他直接划成温存时的程序语言。

  
“很累吧？”

  
“嗯。”仍闭着眼睛让吉他手揽着腰。

  
“还是要注意休息。”明明夜行生物，声音却是白日青竹。

  
“嗯。”

  
他们是恋人吗，桑田也有想过这个问题。岳明辉这个人接触久了会发现，软玉，软玉，却还是颗石头。他爱世人，也敞开让世人爱他。桑田一个人看到的那位卖唱青年更像是从这磐石一样的躯体里抽离一丝魂魄而生的分身，他未曾向岳明辉提及这件事，小偶像大概早忘记之前雨夜一身狼狈的丢下十块钱的路人，又或许这是他们心照不宣的默契。

  
这样的静谧时刻是岳明辉世界里难得的充电装置。

  
周日的剧场握手会却是出了岔子。

  
坐在岳明辉隔壁的队里老幺被一个突然发疯的男粉丝抱住强吻，岳明辉身为队长立马上前制止，却被推翻在地，现场一片哗然，视频被传到网上后又有圈内粉丝扒出来发疯男人是成员的地下男友，两个人共进晚餐的合影也被扒了出来。小剧场没多少人气，事情也就没有闹的太大。但岳明辉当天忙着给明显受了刺激的老幺做心理疏导和情况了解，还得给其他队员布置任务让他们有事做，一个队长当的像球队教练经理。

  
焦头烂额的一整个白天把岳明辉整得够呛，半夜两点失眠于是爬起来往桑田的酒吧去。到店时已经快关店，一侧的灯已经熄灭，岳明辉直直坐了过去。

  
“我正要去找你。”桑田拉开椅子坐在岳明辉对面，给他开了瓶酒推过去。

  
“睡不着。”

  
“队里的事儿解决了吗？”

  
“小的让我哄睡了，其他事经纪人在办。”

  
“…………岳明辉，我说过，希望你做你喜欢的事，不要这么累。”

  
“……”岳明辉这些年听各种人讲这些话听到耳朵起茧，本科毕业那年阴差阳错进圈子，许多细节他已经没法回忆，为了出首自己的歌到后来习惯了剧场的固定节目，习惯了照顾比自己小许多的新成员，习惯了日复一日的忙碌。人只要有一点气运，在这个圈子就很容易得到光和热，在这条不断偏离的航道上飞行员目之所及却依然有当初的梦之岛。

  
“你有没有考虑换…”吉他手眼睛里充满犹豫和恳切。

  
“你怎么知道这就不是我喜欢的，桑田，你很了解我吗？”

  
旁人的逆鳞是从不提及的隐疾，而岳明辉的逆鳞恰恰摆在青天白日里招摇过市。

  
你凭什么，质疑我的人生呢。  
凭你抱着吉他十余年都说着自己在搞音乐，却在巴掌大的酒馆里每天凌晨四点断电关门吗。

  
“岳明辉，我们第一次见面你还记得吗？我开心到现在去地下通道还能听见自己在笑。”

  
“……是很开心，第一次见面之后就上床了。”刻薄话从焦躁不安的小明星嘴里讲出，之后双方具是长久的沉默。

  
桑田的表情变得有些僵硬。

  
他突然开始怀疑那是一场梦。

小偶像和吉他手后来无疾而终的分手。

  
毕竟白日偶像的舞台在天南海北，而夜行生物永远在凌晨四点看向空旷的五环立交，每个清晨的G口不会总能等到带笑相拥的恋人。

岳明辉午夜十二点终于彩排完，冲澡后身上水都来不及擦就浑身湿透倒在宿舍床上睡着了。

  
那日他睡得昏沉入了梦。

  
“弹破庄周梦，两翅架东风。三百座名园、一踩一个空。

G口拆了。


End file.
